


Ófeigur

by JegElskerDigJo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo
Summary: Iceland writes a letter to someone he misses.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ófeigur

Emil held the letter he’d written tightly to his chest, almost too nervous to put it down. He glanced left and right, making sure nobody was there to see him doing something so silly.

-

Dear Ófeigur,

It feels strange to write this with the knowledge you can’t read, among other things. But there are things I still need to say to you, things I meant to say to you in person, but couldn’t find the words.

You’re smart and sweet and everything I could have asked for. My love for you has been there since I met you in the rain, shaking and cold, and asked if you needed a place to stay. Luckily for me, you did. There has been no greater honor and privilege in my life to this day than meeting you.

I was quite skeptical, to be frank, about you moving in with me. Finland, he said living together would be easy as long as I love you with my whole heart. And I did, and I do, and I can’t believe there was a moment I doubted what a wonderful addition you would be to my life.

Your favorite show was on last night, Ófeigur, and I thought of you. I hated it, still do, but it reminded me of the way you went buckwild everytime a contestant won a prize, which brought a smile to my face. There was that one time you got too excited and knocked over my coffee in the process of celebrating. I wear the stained shirt anyway--you love that shirt.

It’s time for me to put my pen down. I’ll write you another letter next week. And the week after, if you like. I’ll tell you about my days until the end of time if you’d like to hear.

With love,

Iceland

-

With a sigh, Iceland set the letter on the dog’s grave and began his walk home.


End file.
